worldminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The races of minecraft
There are seven main races in the mod. They are either good or evil. Here are the races: 'The Major Races' Human ''' Humans are the most diverse and largest race in Minecraft. They live anywhere, from the woodland to the desert. The Biome they are in determines what architectural style their buildings are. In the desert, it is based on Arabian, and anywhere else, Half-timbered buildings. They are one of the three good races of Minecraft '''Elf Elves live in tall, mighty trees that reach the sky. They are a lively, fun folk, but when it comes to war, they set themselves to the task grimly. They are one of the good races of Minecraft Dwarf These short, stocky folk like to mine! Their buildings are squat and small, half of the settlement underground, their other half above ground. They are one of the good races in Minecraft. Merfolk ''' This mysterious race lives deep under water. They are shrouded in mist, and no one who has ventured to their cities has returned to tell the tale. They are a neutral folk, and are only friendly with you when you are not good, nor that bad. '''Drow This evil, violent race, distantly related to the surface elves, lives deep underground, in massive caverns. They live on the great stalactites and stalagmites of the cavern, waging constant war on all things good. They are one of the evil races of Minecraft Vilks These are the strongest canine race in Minecraft.They mostly live in snow biomes. When you come up to there village it is peaceful. But if you hit them they will attack.They are on of the good race in Minecraft Demons This race normally lives in the nether, but sometimes has settlements in the normal world. They live in blood red buildings of hard stone, and devise evil plans of taking over the world. They are one of the evil races of minecraft. Lesser Races Trolls These smelly, brutish beings build their shacks in the swamps of Minecraft. They are an evil, horrible race. Orcs These are the staples of fantasy, and now they're in World of Minecraft with all their evil, devilish plans of chaotic reign! Black Dragon These evil dragons live in the marshes, hidden even to the best of scouts, they kill anything that threatens them, or just gets in the way. Woe betides you if you meet one of these dragons! Red Dragon Fire dragons, this lesser Race live in Volcanoes. They make their cave house half in lava. They will attack almost anything on sight. If you see a volcano, run away! Giants Big and ponderous, these brutes live in the hills. They normally stay away from civilization, as the Major Races will kill them onsite. Needless to say, a little adventurer would make the perfect snack... Goblins Small and pig-like, Goblins roam the countryside, normally in big bands, prying on all sorts of prey. Kobolds Kobolds revere all Dragons. If a kobold sees a dragon, he will call all his clan to protect, defend, and serve the dragon in any way possible, even if it means taking their life. Undead The Undead are fearsome. Skeletons, Zombies and Creepers fall into this lesser race. They come out at night, and roam the world, looking for living flesh. Gnomes These clever craftsmen create amazing buildings that reach the sky, teleporters, and machines that can move, like golems. They are short and like a good laugh, however, when it comes to war, they set their little, clever minds on building epic contraptions of death, Blue Dragon This Dragon lives in the Mountains. He looks after the Good races, and woe betide anyone who gets on the wrong side of him! Green Dragon Dragon of the Forest, this creature makes his cave under the boughs of the wood. He protects his forest with a fierce ferocity. Eldarins This almost angelic race lives on platforms of magic, floating just of the sea. They are a merry folk, and resemble elves in many ways. Halflings These little folk live in the lush countryside, in their famed Holes in the Ground. Always happy to please, Halflings are a friendly folk who like a good friend. Teants Teants are big trees that stand in their forest, and will protect it with their life if anyone comes with an axe... Angels Living in white Cities high in the sky, Angels work in peace and harmony. But they will avenge any wrong doer with an almost fanatical devotion Githeros Funny little people, this Race live deep underground in water. No one has really seen them, so no one knows what they look like. White Dragons All of the races have similar NPC characters. Note: there will be many different looks for each race the pictures in this are of the citizens.